Kucing Hitam
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Seekor kucing hitam yang jatuh hati kepada seekor kucing putih. Namun, sayangnya kisah cintanya tak seindah yang ia harapkan. Meanie; Mingyu x Wonwoo; GyuWon/MinWon; Boyxboy; yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**KUCING HITAM**

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Meanie

.

.

Yaoi ; BoyxBoy; BL

Rated : T (PG-15)

Length : oneshoot

.

.

Disclaimer :

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan agensi mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Pada suatu hari yang cerah terlihat seekor kucing hitam duduk di atas sebuah tembok besar yangmemisahkan rumah satu dengan lainnya. Mata kucingnya yang berwarna keperakan itu tak luput memandangi objek yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya selama beberapa hari ini.

Di bawah sana depan pintu belakang rumah tersebut ada seekor kucing putih jantan yang sedang bergelung nyaman di atas sebuah karpet berbulu warna coklat. Bulu kucing itu putih bersih, dengan mata berwarna keemasan yang menawan apabila sedang merajuk meminta makan. Mulutnya terlihat imut dan ada beberapa helai kumis. Ekornya berbulu lebat nan panjang. Gambaran secara gamblangnya seperti kucing Persia.

Si hitam memandangi si putih dari atas sana. Jika diandaikan seperti manusia, kucing itu sedang tersenyum senang. Bisa dikatakan si hitam ini sedang jatuh cinta dengan si putih. Apapun yang ada dan dilakukan si putih mampu membuat si hitam mengeong lirih dengan sendirinya.

"Meow." Tanpa sadar si hitam mengeong agak keras, membuat yang ada di bawah terbangun dari tidur nyamannya. Si putih mencari-cari sumber suara itu ke segela penjuru taman belakang rumah. Ia pun mendongak, mendapati si hitam sedang memandanginya.

"Siapa ya?" kata si putih dalam bahasa kucing (jika diterjemahkan maka seperti itulah perkataannya).

Si hitam terkejut. Ternyata si putih menyadari keberadaannya. Ia melompat turun dari atas dan mendekati si putih. "Sepertinya nyaman sekali bergelung di karpet itu."

Si putih tersenyum manis. "Iya. Majikanku sedang pergi, sehingga aku sendirian di sini." Si putih menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang kepada si hitam untuk sekedar duduk di karpetnya. "Mau duduk?"

Si hitam menggeleng sopan. "Kucing liar sepertiku mana boleh duduk di karpet mahal seperti itu."

Si putih tetap bersikukuh mempersilakan si hitam. "Duduklah. Lagipula kau tidak terlihat seperti kucing liar." Si hitam pun menuruti si tuan rumah. Ia duduk di sebelah si putih, dan benar. Rasanya sungguh nyaman berada di karpet itu.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu?" Tanya si hitam.

"Wonwoo. Begitulah majikanku menamaiku." Ujarnya. "Kau?"

"Mingyu." Ucap si hitam.

"Namamu bagus. Majikanmu pasti sangat menyayangimu."

Si hitam terlihat murung. Namun, cepat-cepat ia tersenyum manis kepada si putih. "Begitulah. Sebelum majikanku membuangku di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah."

Si putih terdiam. Ia merasa tidak enak telah mengarahkan arah pembicaraan ini ke sana. "Maafkan aku. Aku nggak bermak—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Mingyu. "Lagipula kehidupan jalanan tidak begitu buruk."

Wonwoo tersenyum sambil menatap Mingyu lekat-lekat. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, lalu berjalan ke sebuah kotak besar dekat sofa. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa sebuah mainan gigit untuk kucing dan bantal kecil.

"Ayo kita bermain!" seru Wonwoo, ia berlarian kea rah taman sambil membawa mainan gigitnya.

Mingyu mematung di tempatnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat Wonwoo sedekat itu. selama ini ia hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh –ketika Wonwoo diajak jalan-jalan keluar ke taman, bermain di tamannya atau dibawa-bawa oleh sang majikan kemanapun.

~Kucing Hitam~

Hari berikutnya dan berikutnya Mingyu kembali ke rumah itu. intensitas pertemuan mereka menjadi semakin sering. Wonwoo dengan senang hati menyambut kedatangan Mingyu di belakang rumahnya.

Suatu hari Wonwoo dibuat terkejut saat Mingyu datang dengan bekas cakaran di punggungnya. Ia menebak pasti si kucing hitam itu baru saja berkelahi dengan kucing lain demi memperebutkan makanan. Wonwoo merasa sedih. Sudah berkali-kali ia menawari Mingyu untuk makan saja di rumahnya, tapi Mingyu menolak. Dengan alasan pasti majikan Wonwoo tidak ingin memelihara kucing hitam sepertinya. Kata pepatah, kucing hitam itu pembawa bencana.

Di hari berikutnya Mingyu datang ke rumah Wonwoo. Namun ia tidak menemukan kucing putih itu di sana. Akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk menunggu si putih datang. Beberapa jam kemudian Wonwoo muncul di depan pintu belakang rumah. Ia mendapati Mingyu sedang tertidur di bawah pohon akasia.

Wonwoo berjalan mengendap-endap ke pohon akasia, kemudian mengeong keras sehingga membuat Mingyu terbangun melompat.

"Astaga! Kau menungguku?" ledek Wonwoo.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku baru saja diajak ke teman majikanku." Ucapnya. Tiba-tiba ekspresi mukanya berubah menjadi cerah. "Mingyu, ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu."

Seketika Mingyu mematung. Bulu-bulunya sedikit berdiri dan degup jantungnya berpacu cepat. 'Apakah ia menyadarinya? Apa ia juga menyukaiku?' batin Mingyu. Beberapa detik Wonwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu berujar lirih dengan malu-malu.

"Aku sedang menyukai seekor kucing."

DEG!

Bingo! Jantung Mingyu berpacu semakin cepat. Bisa-bisa ia mendapat serangan jantung kalau Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja berteriak 'Aku menyukaimu' atau hal lainnya. Namun, ternyata sesuatu tak terduga terjadi.

"Kucing teman majikanku. Dia sungguh tampan dan keren. Astaga! Bulunya lebat nan lembut." Ungkapnya. Di saat itu Mingyu jatuh terduduk dengan pantat mencium tanah. Kedua telinganya turun. Jantungnya berpacu lambat, malah terasa ingin berhenti.

Wonwoo menyukai kucing lain.

"A-ahahaha… baguslah. Siapa dia? Seperti apa tampangnya? Apa dia sejenis denganmu?" Mingyu memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

"Besok dia akan datang kemari. Kau akan tahu nantinya."

~Kucing Hitam~

Keesokan harinya ucapan Wonwoo menjadi kenyataan. Ketika Mingyu datang ia melihat Wonwoo duduk di atas karpet bersama kucing lain dengan bulu berwarna coklat. Kucing itu sejenis dengan Wonwoo, Persia. Warna bulunya coklat emas, matanya memancarkan aura yang tajam nan lembut di satu waktu. Di lehernya terdapat kalung bertuliskan namanya.

"Mingyu! Kemarilah!" teriak Wonwoo. Mingyu melompat turun mendekati Wonwoo dan kucing itu.

"Mingyu, perkenalkan ini Jun. Dia kucing teman majikanku yang dari Cina." Wonwoo memperkenalkan Jun. Si coklat menatap Mingyu dan tersenyum lebar. Mingyu tersadar, selera Wonwoo memang seperti Jun. kucing Persia mahal yang tentunya cocok untuk Wonwoo. Apalagi paras Jun terbilang keren, tampan dan menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan Mingyu –yang hanya sekedar kucing hitam jalanan.

"Jun, perkenalkan ini Mingyu. Dia sahabatku sejak beberapa waktu lalu."

Lagi-lagi jantung Mingyu serasa ingin berhenti. Jadi, selama ini ia hanya dianggap sahabat oleh Wonwoo. Betapa lemasnya Mingyu ketika mendengar itu.

Mingyu menatap kalung yang ada di leher Jun dan Wonwoo. Kedua kalung itu bertuliskan nama masing-masing. Mingyu tersenyum kecut. Dulu dia pernah memakai kalung seperti itu. dulu dia juga pernah disayangi dan diberi makan setiap hari oleh majikannya. Tapi, beberapa bulan kemudian semua berubah. Suami majikannya meninggal akibat terjatuh dari tangga ketika Mingyu sedang tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon mangga. Sejak saat itu istri sang majikan marah dan sering memukuli Mingyu, menganggap Mingyu kucing pembawa sial. Pada akhirnya Mingyu dibuang ke tempat pembuangan sampah dan ia sudah tidak punya hak memakai kalung seperti itu.

"Ah iya!" seru Wonwoo tiba-tiba. "Majikanku baru saja membeli makanan kucing yang lezat. Tunggulah di sini, aku akan meminta pada majikanku dulu."

Wonwoo berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Mingyu dan Jun dalam suasana canggung.

"Pasti berat hidup di jalanan." Ucap Jun tiba-tiba, sambil menatap Mingyu penuh arti.

"Begitulah." Balas Mingyu malas.

"Tapi, asal kau tahu aku suka petualangan. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dengan bebas ke sepenjuru negeri. Dan sepertinya pilihan kabur dari rumah sangat menggiurkan.

'Sangat menggiurkan. Oh bagus sekali.' Batin Mingyu.

"Aku senang Wonwoo punya teman bermain di rumahnya." Ujar Jun, ia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman. "Selama ini ia selalu mengeluh kesepian di rumah. Aku ingin sekali bermain ke sini sendirian, tanpa majikanku. Tapi, majikanku itu _over-protective._ Hamper setiap hari aku di dalam rumah." Jun bercerita kisah hidupnya.

Tapi tetap saja Mingyu merasa hidupnya jauh lebih sengsara ketimbang Jun. bagaimanapun Jun seharusnya bersyukur masih diberi makan setiap hari dan dimandikan.

"Tapi lebih enak kalau kau punya orang yang mau memeliharamu." Timpal Mingyu.

Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo datang bersama majikannya membawa semangkuk penuh makanan kucing yang menggiurkan.

Tiba-tiba saja majikannya Wonwoo berteriak histeris. Ketiga kucing itu menatap bingung majikannya Wonwoo.

"Pergi kau kucing pembawa sial!" seru majikannya Wonwoo. Ia meraih sapu yang ada di dekat sofa dan bersiap memukul Mingyu. Mingyu berjengit kaget, ia segera berlari menghindari pukulan sapu dari majikannya Wonwoo.

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN PUKUL DIA!" seru Wonwoo. Namun, itu percuma karena yang didengar majikannya hanya suara meong-an kucing biasa. Sang majikan berlari-lari mengejar Mingyu sambil menghentak-hentakkan sapunya.

Mingyu melompat naik ke atas tembok. Sang majikan mengangkat sapunya tinggi-tinggi dan menggapai-gapai udara, mengusir kepergian Mingyu.

Itulah saat terakhir kali Mingyu datang ke rumah itu setelah insiden pengusiran dirinya.

~Kucing Hitam~

Pada hari Minggu pagi yang cerah Mingyu sedang bermalas-malasan di bawah kursi taman. Tubuhnya meringkuk seperti bola berbulu, mulutnya mendengkur lirih dan perutnya berbunyi keras. Ia belum makan selama dua hari ini.

Telinganya menegak secara tiba-tiba ketika mendengar suara mengeong yang keras. Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya, menatap sekeliling taman yang sepi pengunjung. Terlihat tak terjadi apapun. Tapi suara meong-an itu terdengar keras, dan kesakitan.

Mingyu mengikuti arah suara itu, mencari-cari sumbernya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat seekor kucing putih di bawah pohon besar. Di hadapan si putih itu berdiri dua anjing bertubuh gempal dan berwajah sangar.

Itu Wonwoo.

Mingyu segera berlari menerjang salah satu anjing tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia menggigit keras telinga anjing itu hingga membuat si anjing melolong kesakitan. Mingyu melompat turun dan mendekati Wonwoo yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau taka pa-apa?" Tanya Mingyu khawatir. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mana majikanmu?"

"A-aku.. aku sedang.. jalan-jalan bersama ma-majikanku." Jawab Wonwoo dengan suara terbata-bata. "La-lalu.. lalu… lalu aku tersesat dan bertemu dia anjing itu."

Terdengar geraman mengerikan dari anjing satunya. Mingyu berbali, menamengi Wonwoo sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi mengerikan.

"Cepatlah lari!" perintah Mingyu.

"Ta-tapi…"

"CEPAT LARI!" Mingyu berteriak. Wonwoo berlari meninggalkan Mingyu dengan berlinang air mata. Ia berlari tak tentu arah. Kemudian ia berbalik, melihat Mingyu sedang berkelahi dengan anjing-anjing itu. beberapa kali Mingyu terjatuh dan dicakar anjing-anjing itu, tapi ia tak gentar. Cakaran dan pukulan pun dibalas oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo tak tega melihat perkelahian itu. Ia pun berlari menjauhi taman hingga sampai di tepi jalan.

Mingyu berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur dari perkelahian. Ketika anjing-anjing itu lengah, ia segera melarikan diri menyusul Wonwoo. Sayangnya Wonwoo sudah luput dari pandangan. Ia berlari dengan kaki terpincang-pincang, akibat cakaran yang diterima anjing-anjing tadi.

Mingyu menghela napas lega melihat Wonwoo sedang berdiri di tepi jalan. Namun, naasnya itu tak lama. Ia terbelalak melihat Wonwoo berjalan menyeberangi jalan tanpa menengok kanan kiri terlebih dahulu. Sebuah mobil sedan merah melaju cepat kea rah Wonwoo.

Lagi-lagi tanpa berpikir dua kali Mingyu berlari ke tengah jalan. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Wonwoo ke tepi jalan, membuat Wonwoo jatuh berguling-guling hingga menabrak pembatas jalan. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang masing berdiri di tengah jalan.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Mingyu terhempas jauh beberapa meter. Tubuhnya terpental-pental hebat dan diakhiri terkapar tak berdaya di atas aspal. Mobil sedan tadi berhenti mendadak, menimbulkan suara decitan ban dengan aspal.

Sekujur tubuh Mingyu terasa kaku dan sakit luar biasa. Darah mengalir dari kepala serta punggungnya. Napasnya tersendat-sendat. Pandangan Mingyu mengabur bersamaan dengan beberapa orang berdatangan. Terakhir kali yang ia lihat adalah Wonwoo berdiri kesakitan. Dan mata Mingyu tertutup.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

25 tahun kemudian…

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di sepenjuru koridor. Universitas sudah sedikit sepi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Menyisakan beberapa mahasiswa yang hanya mempunyai sedikit kepentingan.

Seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit _tan_ berjalan cepat-cepat dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya. Ia tidak melihat sekitar ketika berjalan. Sesekali melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sementara itu, di tangan satunya memegang ponsel.

 _"Mingyu-ya, jangan lama-lama ya!"_ ujar seorang wanita paruh baya di sambungan telepon.

"Aish! Ne, eomma. Aku pulang sebentar lagi." Ujarnya keras. Ia segera menutup panggilan dari teleponnya.

Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya. Ia semakin gusar dengan desakan dari dosen, teman-teman serta ibunya. Dokumen-dokumen di tangannya dan beberapa buku tebal yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan harus segera dikembalikan sebelum tanggal _deadline._

BRUK!

Ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang ketika sampai di pertigaan koridor. Pemuda tinggi itu menjatuhkan dokumen serta buku-bukunya, begitu pula pemuda lainnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Ucap pemudia berkulit putih yang ia tabrak.

Mingyu dan pemuda itu mendongak dan saling bertatap muka. Seketika waktu terasa berhenti bagi Mingyu. Pemuda putih di hadapannya begitu menarik perhatiannya. Kulitnya putih bersih, tubuhnya ramping dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar ku bantu." Ucap Mingyu sambil ikut membereskan barang-barang pemuda putih yang jatuh.

"Terima kasih." Pemuda putih itu tersenyum lembut.

Darah Mingyu berdesir melihat senyuman lembut. Ia mematung sejenak memandangi orang yang ia 'sukai pada pandangan pertama'. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh muncul. Ia merasa seperti pernah bertemu pada pemuda itu. tapi, Mingyu yakin ia baru pertama kali ini bertemu pemuda itu.

Apa mungkin ini semacam _déjà vu_?

Ataukah mereka reinkarnasi dari masa lalu?

"Terima kasih." Pemuda putih itu menelisik bawaan Mingyu. "Kau mau ke perpustakaan?"

Mingyu melihat dokumen-dokumennya, lalu mengangguk sekali. "Kau juga mau ke sana?"

Pemuda putih itu mengangguk antusias. "Kebetulan sekali kita sejalur. Mau ke sana bersama?"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan. Di menit-menit awal keduanya canggung, bingung mau memulai pembicaraan seperti apa. Kemudian pemuda putih itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Mahasiswa jurusan sastra Jepang, semester lima." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Yang langsung dibalas oleh Mingyu.

"Aku Kim Mingyu. Mahasiswa jurusan informatika, semester tiga. Wah, berarti kau _sunbae_ dong."

Tak terasa mereka sampai di perpustakaan setelah terlibat obrolan ringan selama perjalanan. Mingyu segera ke meja bagian pengembalian buku dan beberapa kali membungkuk minta maaf karena terlambat mengembalikan dokumen-dokumen yang ia pinjam. Wonwoo sudah menghilang entah kemana dibalik rak-rak besar di sana.

"Wonwoo sunbae?" panggil Mingyu.

Wonwoo keluar dari barisan rak-rak berisi buku sastra. Tapi ia tidak sendirian. Ia bersama seorang pemuda lain berambut pirang kecoklatan. Mereka tampak akrab, bahkan beberapa kali tertawa.

"Oh Mingyu. Kau menungguku ya?" Tanya Wonwoo sok percaya diri. Mingyu tertawa pelan. Lalu pandangannya jatuh kepada pemuda pirang di sebelah Wonwoo. Pemuda itu terlihat tampan, tingginya sama dengan Wonwoo. Tanpa Mingyu sadari ternyata ia sedang menatap tak suka pada pemuda di sebelah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sepertinya mengerti dengan keheranan Mingyu. "Kenalkan dia teman satu asramaku. Namanya Wen Junhui. Dia berasal dari Cina."

Jun mengulurkan tangannya. "Wen Junhui." Ucapnya singkat.

Mingyu membalas uluran tangannya. "Kim Mingyu. Jurusan informatika."

Mingyu kembali menelisik pemuda Cina itu. ia juga merasa pernah bertemu pemuda itu. lagi-lagi ia berpikir apakah pemuda itu juga salah satu orang yang pernah ada di kehidupan sebelumnya?

Kalau benar, pasti mereka pernah terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan. Mingyu kali ini yakin Tuhan pasti sedang mempertemukan kedua orang yang seharusnya bersatu di masa lampau. Mingyu juga yakin karena begitu melihat Wonwoo ia merasa hangat dan suka. Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Wonwoo-ya, ayo pulang." Ajak Jun sambil menepuk bahu Wonwoo. Wonwoo terlihat memberengut kesal, lalu meletakkan buku-buku yang ia ambil di meja pengembalian.

"Maaf, Mingyu-ya. Aku harus segera pulang. Bye." Pamitnya, lalu mengikuti Jun.

Mingyu hanya bisa memandang kedua orang itu dengan perasaan cemburu. Padahal baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi sudah merasa cemburu kepada Wonwoo. Apalagi saat Jun menarik tangan Wonwoo.

Mingyu perlahan paham kalau sepertinya kisah cintanya di masa lampau hamper sama seperti ini. Hanya sebuah firasat, dan tentu belum pasti. Tapi, entah kenapa firasat itu begitu kuat. Ia merasa dulunya sekali ia memiliki orang seperti Wonwoo. Dan Tuhan sekali lagi memberikannya kesempatan.

Kesempatan. Mingyu tentu tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kedua kalinya. Jika misalnya di masa lalu ia tidak bisa mendapatkan Wonwoo, maka sekaranglah saatnya. Ia tidak peduli jika pemuda bernama Jun itu ada di masa lampau ataupun sekarang –yang telah merebut Wonwoo darinya. Hanya satu yang ia tahu. Ia harus mendapatkan Wonwoo-nya.

Mingyu berlari keluar perpustakaan, mencari sosok Wonwoo yang baru saja menghilang dibalik tembok di perempatan koridor. Mingyu mempercepat larinya dan untungnya kedua sosok pemuda itu belum jauh dari jangkauannya.

"WONWOO SUNBAE!" teriaknya, sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah pujaan hatinya beberapa menit yang lalu yang telah mencuri seluruh atensinya.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Akhirnya bisa kembali update setelah seminggu tidak update. Bagaimana cerita kali ini?

Aku sudah membaca review kalian di FF sebelumnya. Rasanya agak-agak hambar gimana gitu ya. Maafkan aku yang tidak menyertakan alasan kenapa Wonwoo ngambek di FF MGR. sejujurnya aku memang sengaja tidak menyertakan alasan Wonwoo ngambek. Karena, agar pembaca berekspetasi sendiri dan inti utama dari FF itu adalah kemarahan Wonwoo kepada Mingyu. Jadi, aku fokusnya ke situ.

Tap, tidak apa-apa. Makasih untuk review kalian di FF sebelumnya. Itu sangat membantu. Soal typo yang bertebaran itu, itu kesalahanku juga laptopku. Yah begitulah.

Ngomong-ngomong aku sedang dalam proses FF ber- _chapter._ Tapi, berhubung ini puasa otak sering terbakar saat menulisnya dan efek mager alias males gerak.

By the way, review dan saran2 tetap diperlukan ^^

Tunggulah di FF berikutnya!

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


	2. Mengejar Cinta (Sekuel)

**Mengejar Cinta**

.

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Meanie

.

.

Yaoi; BoyxBoy; BL

Rated : T

Length : Oneshoot

.

.

Disclaimer :

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Ini merupakan cerita sekuel **Kucing Hitam.**

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Wonwoo sore itu, Mingyu tidak pernah menyerah mendekati Wonwoo. Hamper setiap hari ia meluangkan waktunya ke perpustakaan hanya untuk bertemu Wonwoo –ia tahu perpustakaan adalah tempat favorit Wonwoo saat mereka berdua bercerita sore itu.

Walaupun setiap hari datang ke perpustakaan, namun Wonwoo tidak setiap hari pula berada di perpustakaan. Bisa jadi waktu pertemuan mereka yang selalu tidak bertepatan, karena Mingyu sering mendapat kelas di pagi hari. Sedangkan Wonwoo lebih sering siang hari. Selain itu, Wonwoo mahasiswa semester lima yang tentunya lebih sibuk ketimbang Mingyu.

Tapi itu tak menyurutkan semangat Mingyu untuk mendekati Wonwoo. Apapun akan ia lakukan. Sekalipun merebut hati Wonwoo apabila pemuda putih itu menyukai Jun.

Pada Jumat sore saat hujan deras Mingyu tidak sengaja melihat Wonwoo berdiri di bawah gapura Selamat Datang depan universitasnya. Pemuda putih itu tampak kesal dan sesekali melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Gerak-geriknya terlihat gelisah.

Mingyu mendekatinya, menepuk bahunya pelan yang malah membuat Wonwoo berjengit kaget. Detik berikutnya seulas senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya. "Mingyu? Belum pulang?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ah belum. Tadi teman-temanku mengajak makan siang di kantin." Jawabnya. Kemudian ia menatap Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah. Wonwoo memakai hoodie putih yang tampak kebesaran. "Bajumu basah, sunbae?" Tanya Mingyu sambil memegang lengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melihat sekilas tubuhnya. "Iya. tadi aku berlari menerobos hujan kemari. Aku lupa bawa paying hari ini."

Mingyu melepas ranselnya, membuka ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah payung dari dalam. "Kebetulan aku bawa paying. Mau pulang bersama?"

Wonwoo menggeleng sopan. "Terima kasih. Asramaku berada dekat sini, aku bisa menunggu hujannya reda."

"Tapi bajumu basah, sunbae. Tidak baik dingin-dingin begini menggunakan baju basah. Aku antar kau sampai asramamu." Ujar Mingyu sedikit memaksa. "Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Wonwoo tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, Mingyu-ssi. Kau baik sekali."

Akhirnya mereka berdua berpayungan menuju asrama Wonwoo. Selama perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang banyak hal, termasuk kepergian Wonwoo dari kampong halamannya di Changwon demi menuntut ilmu. Ia bilang asrama yang ia tempati sekarang berisi mahasiswa-mahasiswa dari luar Seoul dan Korea.

Tak terasa keduanya telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah besar yang letaknya cukup strategis untuk mahasiswa seperti Wonwoo. Di sekitar asrama itu terdapat beberapa rumah makan, sebuah minimarket, sekolah menengah pertama dan perumahan warga. Mingyu mengantarkan Wonwoo sampai di depan pintu asrama.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Mingyu-ssi. Kapan-kapan ingatkan aku untuk mentraktirmu makan siang sebagai pengganti hari ini." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Dengan senang hati. Aku tunggu besok sore." Mingyu tersenyum lebar.

Mingyu berbalik menuju gebang depan asrama. Ia melambai sejenak kepada Wonwoo –yang kemudian dibalas oleh Wonwoo- dan berjalan untuk mencari halte terdekat.

* * *

Hari demi hari Mingyu dan Wonwoo semakin dekat. Mereka sering bertemu di perpustakaan atau taman universitas. Terkadang jadwal kuliah dan tugas-tugas Mingyu yang menumpuk menjadi penghambat pertemuan mereka. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap berkomunikasi.

Suatu hari di siang hari yang panas, Mingyu berjalan dari gedung utama universitas menuju perpustakaan. Ia tergopoh-gopoh membawa beberapa dokumen dan buku-buku referensi yang ia pinjam.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenali bersama seorang pemuda pirang. Keduanya terlihat terlibat dalam perbincangan serius. Pemuda pirang yang ia ketahui bernama Jun itu meraih lengan Wonwoo, pemuda di hadapannya. Tangannya menggenggam lengan Wonwoo dan tatapannya lurus ke mata Wonwoo. Mingyu yang melihatnya merasa cemburu. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik pohon besar untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadilah pacarku, Wonwoo-ya." Ucap Jun. Mingyu membeliakkan matanya, hamper saja ia menjatuhkan bawaannya.

Hening, Wonwoo tidak menjawab apapun. Mingyu sedikit melongokkan kepalanya, melihat Wonwoo yang sedang menunduk dalam. Beberapa detik setelahnya, pemuda berkulit putih itu mendongak, menatap lurus-lurus kea rah Jun.

"Maafkan aku, Jun." ucapnya lembut. "Bukankah kau juga menyukai Minghao? Sepertinya kalian saling menyukai, terlebih perasaanmu kepadanya lebih daripada kepadaku."

"Tapi, Wonwoo-ya aku—"  
"Tidak bisa. Jangan jadi egois, Jun. Jangan bohong dengan perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau lebih menyukai Minghao." Wonwoo mendenguskan napasnya berat, dadanya terasa sesak. "Kejarlah, Minghao. Ikuti kata hatimu, jangan lawan. Kau mengatakan hal ini karena kau ingin melupakan Minghao kan?"

Jun melepas genggamannya dari lengan Wonwoo. Ia menatap Wonwoo dalam-dalam, lalu perlahan merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Terima kasih. Kau memang teman baikku."

Mingyu yang berdiri di balik pohon hanya terdiam. Apakah ini kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan? Wonwoo menolak cinta Jun, karena Jun juga menyukai orang lain. _Lelaki brengsek!_ Pikir Mingyu.

Mingyu memberanikan diri menampakkan dirinya dari balik pohon. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Wonwoo menunduk, bahunya bergetar dan terdengar isakan pelan. Mingyu langsung tahu kalau pemuda itu sedang menangis. Ia mendekati Wonwoo perlahan, lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Mingyu.

Cepat-cepat Wonwoo menghapus aliran air dari matanya. "A-ah.. ti-tidak kok. Siapa juga yang menangis. Hahaha." Ucapnya dengan tawa dipaksakan.

"Kau menangis." Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Wonwoo, membelainya tepat di aliran air mata tadi. "Hidungmu merah, matamu bengkak, nafasmu terengah-engah. Sangat menandakan ciri-ciri orang menangis."

Wonwoo memandang kea rah lain, ke akar pohon besar yang menjalar kemana-mana. Mingyu sedikit menundukkan wajahnya. "Ceritakan padaku. Apa kau punya masalah?"

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya sedang bingung dengan perasaanku."

Mingyu ikut tersenyum melihat Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia mengusap rambut Wonwoo secara acak, lalu tersenyum lebar –lebih tepatnya nyengir. "Kalau begitu ayo ke perpustakaan. Habis itu kita beli es krim. Siapa tahu hatimu akan membaik."

Wonwoo terdiam melihat Mingyu yang begitu kekanakkan namun bersikap dewasa di waktu bersamaan. Laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya ini sebenarnya penyebab dari kebingungan perasaan Wonwoo. Setiap melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum bodoh atau cemberut membuat Wonwoo merasa hangat.

Sesuatu yang aneh muncul dalam hati Wonwoo. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan Mingyu. Tapi ia seratus persen yakin seumur hidupnya belum pernah bertemu Mingyu. Atau mungkin saja mereka pernah terjalin di masa lampau? Apa mereka pernah memiliki hubungan special di masa lampai (sebelum mereka yang sekarang lahir)?

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo, menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Ayo! Tunggu apalagi. Keburu malam tiba." Ajaknya sambil sedikit menarik tangan Wonwoo.

Perasaan hangat semakin membara ketika tangan mereka bertautan.

* * *

"Meow~ meow~"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu langsung menghentikan langkah mereka. Wonwoo menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sumber suara itu. sedangkan Mingyu hanya menatap Wonwoo penuh Tanya.

"Ada ap—" mulutnya langsung dibungkam oleh Wonwoo dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau dengar itu. suara kucing!" kata Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendekati suara itu perlahan-lahan, hingga sampai di dekat tong sampah. Ia melihat seekor kucing hitam dengan mata keemasan meringkuk kedinginan di sana. Tubuhnya kotor dan terlihat kurus.

Wonwoo mengangkat tubuh kucing itu tanpa ada rasa jijik. Tangannya mengelus punggung kucing itu. "Mingyu, lihat!" serunya. Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo, menatap kucing hitam itu yang terlihat nyaman dalam dekapan Wonwoo.

"Kau mau merawatnya?" Tanya Mingyu tepat dengan dugaan Wonwoo.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa kasihan dengan kucing ini. Tubuhnya kurus sekali. Sebenarnya aku ingin memeliharanya, tapi ibu asramaku melarang siapa saja membawa hewan ke dalam asramanya. Ia alergi anjing dan kucing." Kata Wonwoo sambil tangannya mengelus kepala si kucing.

"Kau mau memelihara kucing hitam? Setahuku dari mitos orang-orang jaman dahulu, kucing hitam kan pembawa sial."

"Jangan bilang begitu!" sentak Wonwoo sambil memukul lengan Mingyu. "Itu hanya mitos. Bagiku semua kucing sama saja. Mereka lucu, menggemaskan dan bukan pembawa sial. Mereka saja yang memiliki kesialan terlalu banyak sampai-sampai tega menyalahkan kucing tak berdosa seperti ini."

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Iya, iya. Ngomong-ngomong mau kau apakan kucing ini?"

"Boleh aku pinjam kamar mandi rumahmu untuk memandikannya?"

* * *

Setelah satu jam berusaha keras memandikan kucing liar hitam ini, akhirnya mereka bertiga (termasuk si kucing) keluar dari kamar mandi. Wonwoo membalutkan handuk ke tubuh si kucing, menggosok-gosokkan ke tubuh kucing itu.

"Enaknya diberi nama apa ya?" ucap Wonwoo. Ia menatap Mingyu yang sedang sibuk membereskan kamarnya akibat kekacauan bersama kucing tadi. "Gyu."

Mingyu menoleh, merasa namanya terpanggil. "Ya, hyung?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Nama kucing ini Gyu."

"Kok?"

Wonwoo tersenyum geli. "Setiap kali aku melihat kucing ini, aku jadi teringat kau. Kalian sama-sama hitam sih." Lalu tertawa terbahak.

Mingyu merasa tidak terima langsung membalas, "Ya! Aku tidak hitam! Hanya saja kurang putih!"

Kemudian mereka terdiam cukup lama. Wonwoo yang sibuk memainkan si kucing dan Mingyu yang memerhatikan Wonwoo tanpa berkedip. Senyum merekah di bibir Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya, tadi Jun menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Kata Wonwoo tiba-tiba. "Jun bilang dia ingin aku menjadi pacarnya. Tapi, aku menolaknya. Aku bilang padanya bahwa perasaannya padaku itu hanya sebuah pelampiasan pelarian dia dari Minghao. Aku tahu dia masih mencintai Minghao."

Mingyu mendengarkan dengan seksama, tanpa ada niatan menyela omongan Wonwoo.

"Sejujurnya aku telah menyukai dia sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi, semua itu perlahan memudar, tergantikan dengan perasaan lain." Wonwoo mendongak, menatap mata Mingyu lekat-lekat. Seolah sedetik saja Mingyu mengalihkan matanya, Wonwoo akan terbenam dalam tanah yang membelah. "Aku menyukai orang lain."

Seketika jantung Mingyu terasa berdebar-debar. Tatapan mata itu menyiratkan kalau Wonwoo memohon sesuatu kepada Mingyu. Mingyu bisa menebak arti dari tatapan itu, tatapan yang meminta penjelasan dan pengakuan dari Mingyu.

"Aku manyukaimu, hyung." Ucap Mingyu pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, hyung!" ulang Mingyu lebih keras. Wonwoo terdiam, memberikan waktu bagi Mingyu untuk menjelaskan.

"Sejak pertama bertemu, aku merasa ada dorongan aneh dalam hatiku. Seakan aku pernah bertemu denganmu dahulu kala. Tapi aku yakin seumur hidupku belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Aku mengira itu hanya perasaan biasa. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa _déjà vu._ Aku mulai yakin kalau kita berdua sepertinya pernah bertemu di masa lampau dan menjalin hubungan."

Mingyu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menatap Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo menatap balik, memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan pengakuan Mingyu.

"Tuhan sepetinya memberiku kesempatan kedua. Mungkin di masa lalu kita terpisahkan oleh suatu hal atau bisa saja dulu aku tidak mendapatkanmu. Yang jelas perasaanku terasa kuat. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua yang telah Tuhan berikan."

Wonwoo meletakkan Gyu ke atas karpet, beranjak berdiri lalu mendekati Mingyu. Kini ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Mingyu. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku bersyukur kalau misalnya Tuhan memberi kita kesempatan kedua. Karena sejujurnya aku juga menyukaimu."

Wonwoo sedikit berjinjit, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mingyu, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Mingyu. Mengecupnya selama tiga detik lalu melepasnya. Mingyu terlihat terkejut di tempatnya berdiri. Namun, ia segera tersadar. Tangannya meraih tubuh Wonwoo, memeluknya erat. Wajahnya ia dekatkan kembali ke wajah Wonwoo. Perlahan bibir keduanya kembali bertaut dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam disbanding tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung." Bisiknya di telinga Wonwoo, sambil memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Gyu si kucing hitam itu mengeong senang dengan wajah sumringah. Ia memandangi kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu, lalu mengeong lebih keras.

* * *

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Mingyu-ya!" seru Wonwoo di depan rumah Mingyu. Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru. Pintu terbuka lebar, menampilkan Mingyu yang memakai celana pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan. Wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Lihat apa yang aku bawa!" Wonwoo mengangkat sebuah tas besar. Mingyu mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Mengerti dengan kebingungan Mingyu, Wonwoo membuka tas yang membungkus benda itu. sebuah kandang kucing.

"Kau membawa kucing putihmu kemari?" Mingyu menunjuk kandang kucing yang berisi seekor kucing putih.

"Yup! Oh iya, Gyu masih ada di rumahmu kan? Kau merawatnya dengan baik kan?" Mingyu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menjawab serentetan pertanyaan Wonwoo.

Lalu Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, ucapkan selamat datang kepada Wonu! Aku akan mengawinkan kucingku dengan kucing hitammu itu."

"Maksudnya Gyu?!" pekik Mingyu.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau mau Wonu ku kawinkan denganmu?"

Mingyu tersenyum nakal. "Kalau begitu kita kawinnya kapan, hyung? Kucing saja sudah mau kawin, masa kita belum."

Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu gemas. "Ya! Mesum!"

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Akhirnya aku bisa menuruti permintaan pembaca. Pada minta sekuel sih hehehe…

Btw aku berterim kasih banget sama kalian yang mau memberikan review, saran dan kritik. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang review-nya puanjaaaaang banget. Aku sampai ngakak terpingkal-pingkal membawa review-mu XD

Banyak yang respon ternyata dengan FF dadakan ini. Padahal idenya dadakan hehehe…

Maafkan aku untuk sekuelnya yang terasa hambar dan kurang menarik. Lebaran kemarin aku tidak sempat buat, makanya baru sekarang. Maafkan penulis yang rasanya agak mageran menulis FF ini (sekuel ini). Karena sejujurnya aku gak kepikiran buat sekuel. Eh ternyata permintaan sekuelnya meledak.

Btw GET WELL SOON untuk pacarku tersayang, JEON WONWOO! Ya ampun, di comeback kali ini ia tidak muncul di stage. Aku menangis lhoo~ hiks hiks. Lagunya bagus banget! Pokoknya AJU NICE sekali! Beat up nya aku suka, dance-nya juga 'anu' banget.

TERUS DUKUNG SEVENTEEN YA CARAT-deul!

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
